


Shut Up and Watch The Movie

by mvpwhovian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Samifer - Freeform, but he doesn't know it, sam and lucifer watch a movie, sam is hella bisexual, so much cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5418680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvpwhovian/pseuds/mvpwhovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Set post season 11) After helping the Winchesters defeat the darkness, Lucifer decides to stick around and read books. But Sam knows there are only so many books that the bunker has to offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work on Archive, so kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. Please enjoy this samifer fluff! (✿◠‿◠)

“Hey Lucifer, have you ever watched Star Wars?” Lucifer looked up from his book. The angel had taken a liking to the library that the bunker contained. Sam supposed that letting Lucifer read was the very least the Winchesters could do, as he did save the world from the darkness that they had released. Sam had been terrified when he figured out that God wanted Lucifer released from the cage, especially when the Winchesters had almost died just putting him back in there. But Lucifer had agreed to help them, and followed through on his word, even saving Sam’s life once or twice. So Sam was left with a dilemma when the fight was over, what to do with the fallen angel? Eventually, after much debate, both Sam and Dean concluded that it wouldn’t be fair to send Lucifer back. He deserved a second chance. Dean still wanted to keep an eye on the angel however, so here he was. Staying with the two in the bunker and occasionally helping out on cases.   
“Why do you ask Sam?”   
“Well you did quote it to me once, a long time ago. Back during apocalypse times.” Lucifer nodded, a small smile forming on his face.   
“Nick had watched the films with his wife before she was taken from him. I had access to all of his memories while he was my vessel.” Sam nodded and proceeded to start replacing some of the books scattered on the table back to their rightful places on their shelves.   
“I see. Would you, I don’t know, maybe wanna watch them for yourself? There are a couple of them here. We could watch them together.” Lucifer smirked and marked his current page of the book with a bookmark. He never folded down the corners.   
“Sam Winchester are you asking me on a movie date?” Sam dropped the book he was currently trying to put away. A blush formed on his face.   
“What? No. I just wanted to know if you wanted to watch some movies. You must have read all of our books by now.” Lucifer stood, walked over to Sam and started helping him put away books. Being in such close proximity to the angel only made Sam’s face go redder.   
“Yes I would like to watch Star Wars with you. There were a few details that Nick’s memories were unclear about, and I should like to clear those things up.”   
“Okay, cool. Um, Dean is going out tonight so we could start then. I doubt you wanna deal with my brother spoiling the entire series for you.” Lucifer put the last stray book back into place.   
“Alright, it’s a date. I look forward to it Sam.” Lucifer winked at Sam, before walking out of the library, leaving Sam to mumble about how it wasn’t a date. 

*** 

Dean left the bunker just as it was getting dark outside.   
“Okay Sammy I’m taking off. It’s been way too long since I got smashed at a strip club. You gonna be okay keeping an eye on the devil?”   
“Yeah Dean I’ll be fine. You go have fun.” Dean shouldered on his jacket.   
“You know I will.” With that, the older Winchester walked up the stairs and out the door.   
“Well, I thought he would never leave.” Sam turned to see Lucifer sitting on top of the long table in the center of the room. The younger Winchester walked over to him.   
“Why don’t you ever sit like a normal person?”   
“Because I am neither normal nor a person. I’m an angel.”   
“So? Cas seems to have grasped the concept of furniture pretty well. Anyway, come on. Let’s watch the movie.” Lucifer slid off the table and followed Sam. The hunter lead the two of them to what used to be a sort of a conference room for the Men of Letters. It was Dean’s idea to convert it into some kind of living room. He had mostly just wanted somewhere to watch television. They had bought a semi decent TV and even moved some chairs and a couch into the room.   
Sam found the Star Wars DVD in the small stack next to the TV. A smile pulled at his lips. It had been a long time since he just sat down and watched some movies. Sam sent a silent thanks to whoever built the bunker, as they have given the Winchesters a permanent place to call their own.   
After Sam had put in the disk, he turned and sat on the couch. He shifted to look at Lucifer, who was standing a ways behind him.   
“Well? Sit down.” Sam had been expected him to take a seat in one of the chairs, and was surprised when the angel sat down on the couch right next to him. Lucifer smirked.   
“What? You don’t wanna cuddle with ol’ Luci?” Sam chose to ignore the remark. While skipping through the previews, Sam heard the snap of fingers and the lights in the room went out.   
“Um Lucifer?” Sam felt the angel shrug.   
“I thought humans generally turn off the lights when watching a film. Did I assume wrong?”   
“No, I guess not.” The previews finally finished up and Sam pressed play, cueing the iconic music. Lucifer was quite after that, seeming absorbed in the character and plot introductions. Sam found the whole thing quite amusing. He was sitting here, in the dark, watching Star Wars with the devil. Definitely not how Sam pictured he’d end up, but it wasn’t necessarily a bad thing either. Lucifer wasn’t so bad. Sam often found himself comparing him to a cat. Didn’t like to be disturbed, mostly kept to himself, but could be pretty affectionate when he wanted to be.   
Caught in his musings, Sam hadn’t noticed Lucifer shifting until an arm had wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him close to Lucifer.   
“Lucifer what-”   
“Sam, shut up and watch the movie.” Sam was extremely tense with their sides pressed together and his head on Lucifer’s shoulder, but after a few minutes, he relaxed into the touch. Lucifer’s body was pleasantly cool against his own. After all, the devil burns cold, not hot. Not to mention the angel smelled like fresh pine. Sam concluded that Lucifer had been outside for most of the day.   
As the movie progressed, Sam began to feel his eyelids droop. Whether this was due to the lack of sleep he had been getting lately or some side effect of being this close to Lucifer, he didn’t know. Lucifer however, seemed to be going strong. Probably because he didn’t require sleep. He seemed utterly absorbed in the story. Sam huffed a small laugh. The devil really does like Star Wars. Lucifer looked down at Sam.   
“Enjoying our date Sammy?” Sam let out a small groan.   
“It’s not a date, jackass.”   
“Oh no, we’re just two guys cuddling in the dark and watching a great movie. Not a date at all.”   
“Shut up.” Sam readjusted, making himself more comfortable. His eyelids just refused to stay open. All too soon, Sam drifted off to sleep against Lucifer. Lucifer smiled, and placed a gentle kiss on top of Sam’s head.   
“Sleep well Sam.”


	2. Don't Forget, I Will Stab You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few people asked for a continuation of my one shot, and I was happy to comply! This didn't turn out as fluffy as the first part, but I hope you all enjoy it anyway!

Sam sighed contently, still half asleep. He was comfortable here. He’d never been this comfortable in his bed before. Wait...this wasn’t his bed. And he wasn’t alone either.   
Sam shot up from his slouched position and he forced his sleep-heavy eyes open. Next to him, sat a rather smug looking Lucifer.   
“Have a good rest Sam?” Sam’s eyes widened as he began to recall last night. He had fallen asleep cuddling with the fucking devil. He dropped his head into his hands.   
“Oh god. Did Dean see us?” Lucifer shook his head.   
“No your brother got back at around 3 in the morning, hammered as hell, and stumbled straight to his room.”   
“God…” Sam was at loss. He should not have done that. Cuddling with the devil had to be on the list of top ten things to never do. However, as much as he hated to admit it, it was nice. Hell, that had to be the best night of sleep he had ever gotten.   
“Lucifer, did you really just let me sleep on you all night?”   
“Of course. I wouldn’t dream of disturbing you. Besides, you’re cute when you sleep.”   
“Creepy comment aside, where does that leave us? What the hell is this Lucifer? I’m not-”   
“What?” Lucifer interrupted. “Not gay? Of course not. You are bisexual though. Yes I know about your little secret. Did some experimenting in college did we?” Sam froze.   
“You know about that?”   
“Yep, we were literally one at one point. I know you better than anyone.” Sam took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair.   
“Okay, but I still don’t really know what this is.” Lucifer’s expression turned a little more serious.   
“What do you want this to be Sam?”   
“I-I don’t know! You never struck me as the kind of guy to be in a relationship. And it’s not like any of my past relationships have worked out. You’re the devil for god’s sake!” Lucifer, tired of Sam’s rambling, gently tilted Sam’s face toward his and kissed him. In that moment, Sam felt all of his fears, all of his stress, melt away. If nothing else, for the first time in a long time, Sam felt like everything was going to be okay. Lucifer gently broke away.   
“Yes I am the devil. I have done terrible things. But you’re still made for me Sam, and I you. I don’t require a vessel anymore, but that doesn’t mean I need you any less now than I did then. These feelings I have for you are...new to me, but I do know that I care for you.” Sam didn’t know what to say, so he didn’t say anything. He just kissed Lucifer again. There was more passion behind the kiss this time. Sam was no longer confused. He knew exactly what he wanted this to be, and it seemed that Lucifer was more than happy to comply.   
“Please tell me that I’m dreaming and that you are not actually making out with Satan.” Sam shoved Lucifer away from him and looked to the doorway, where Dean was standing.   
“Uh Dean I-”   
“Nope! You’re awake and your brother was totally just making out with me.” Dean looked ready to murder both of them.   
“Jesus Christ what the hell Sam?! Really? Lucifer? The dude who started the friggin' apocalypse! Not to mention you were supposed to be his damn meatsuit!”   
“Dean, Lucifer has no interest in the apocalypse anymore and he doesn’t even need me as a vessel. God gave him a suitable physical form.” Dean shook his head.   
“How can you trust him?”   
“Hasn’t Lucifer redeemed himself enough? He freaking saved the world when we couldn’t and he’s been nothing but helpful since then.”   
“Sam’s right Dean. I swear on my grace that I have no ill will towards your brother or you. As for the whole of humanity, well I’m just gonna leave them alone. It’d be more trouble than it’s worth.” Dean sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment.   
“Okay you know what, fine. But there are going to be rules. One, no PDA when I’m around, okay? Two, you,” Dean pointed at Lucifer. “don’t get to touch Baby. Not. Ever. Three, I swear to god if I hear anything in the middle of the night I don’t wanna hear, I’m kicking both of you out. Understand?” Sam let out a breathy laugh.   
“Okay mom.” Dean glared at him.   
“Hey I’m serious!” Dean shot one last glare at Lucifer. “Don’t forget, I will stab you.” With that, he stomped down the hall, probably on his way to the nearest whiskey bottle. Lucifer turned his gaze back to Sam and smiled.   
“That went well!” Sam rolled his eyes, but returned the smile.   
“It definitely went better than I thought it would. I can say I am very surprised that he didn’t shoot you.” Lucifer laughed.   
“He can try. But I’m sure he knows I’m not inclined to let that happen again.” Sam relaxed into Lucifer, leaning his head on Lucifer’s shoulder once again.   
“I can’t believe that this is happening, and I can’t believe that I’m happy about it.” Lucifer gently moved strand of stray hair out of Sam’s face.   
“I’m happy as well. It’s a nice feeling. I haven’t felt it in so long I’ve almost forgotten what it’s like.” Lucifer felt Sam smile against him.   
“You’re kind of a sap when you’re happy.”   
“Do you prefer me as cold and distant?”   
“No. I like sappy you.” Lucifer kissed the top of Sam’s head.   
“Good.”   
“Hey did you notice how accepting Dean was of my bisexuality? He didn’t even acknowledge it.”   
“Oh that’s because your brother one, already knew and two, it bisexual himself. I believe that Dean has been engaging in sexual activities with Castiel for some time now.” Sam sat up to meet Lucifer’s gaze.   
“Wait really? I mean, I knew Dean was gay, or at least bi, but Cas?” Sam thought for a moment. “It does make sense though. They stare at each other a lot.” Sam went back to leaning on Lucifer, who began running his fingers through Sam’s hair.   
“I guess you Winchesters have a thing for angels huh?”   
“I guess so.”  
“Hey Sam?”   
“Yeah?”   
“Can we watch the next Star Wars movie? I’d like to know what happens next.”   
“Yeah Lucifer. We can.”


End file.
